


somewhere along the way [pt. 2] - Fanmix

by melbopo



Series: somewhere along the way. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a Disney Princess, Allison's Playlist, Allydia - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Fanmix, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, This was just an idea that become more???, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia go on a three week road trip across the country to escape the stress and bad memories that haunt them in Beacon Hills. Allison believes that fun songs to sing along to are mandatory for a road trip so this is the playlist that she makes for theirs.</p><p>For the mix that Lydia made, check out <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002627">somewhere along the way [pt. 1]</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere along the way [pt. 2] - Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a very big thank you to my best friend Nicole who betas every thing I write. Literally have no clue where I would be without her <3

  
[ ](http://www.justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com)

_see Allison's playlist[here](http://i41.photobucket.com/albums/e256/rongranger12/Fanfiction%20Graphics/SATW/AllisonMix_zpsd3706942.png). listen to it [here](http://8tracks.com/melbopo/somewhere-along-the-way-pt-2-an-allydia-fanmix)._

Once Gym Class Heroes’ song, _Ass Back Home_ , stops playing Lydia realizes she had been tapping her highlighter against her textbook to the beat without a conscious effort. Now that she thinks about it, even though they are only a couple of songs into [Allison’s “road trip beats”](http://8tracks.com/melbopo/somewhere-along-the-way-pt-2-an-allydia-fanmix) (her words-not Lydia’s) they all have been catchy or familiar. Lydia recognized some of them from hit radio stations and others were popular in past years. She teased Allison when first putting her almost eight hour playlist on, but so far Lydia hasn’t hated it. She might actually like its mix of popular songs from over the years. Plus it was keeping Allison awake, focused, and happy. She had sung, hummed or drummed the beat of every song that had played so far.

Lydia pushes a silly thought out of her head, justifying that Allison made this playlist so obviously she would know the words to all of the songs. The current tune playing is unfamiliar to Lydia but she has a feeling she’ll know the chorus. Just like each previous song on this playlist, Allison bobs her head and drums her thumbs against the steering wheel to the music. When Allison starts singing softly along, the words _“bare necessities”_ filters to Lydia’s ears and she finally registers the song playing. Her mouth drops open in surprise as she rests her textbook closed on her lap. She turns to gape at her best friend, her previous thought slips out of her mouth:

“Oh my god. You **are** a real life Disney princess!”

Allison stops singing as she glances over at Lydia; her eyebrows are drawn together in slight confusion at Lydia’s outburst.

“What? How?”

“Your love for a catchy beat! Your natural desires to sing along to everything! Disney princesses and the Wildcats are the only two people with an unusual urge to sing at all times. And last time I checked red, white, and black were not our school colors. God, I bet you even have your own theme song you sing mentally while out on hunts.”

“You’re right. My head is too much in the game to be a Wildcat. But that doesn’t automatically make me a princess!  
You don’t have theme song? I call bullshit. You play _Maneater_ every time you get ready for a date!”

“Not every time… and that’s just my ultimate pump up song for the preparation to break hearts and take names. Completely different. Wait! It even explains your skin! Only a Disney princess would have skin as flawless as yours.”

Allison laughs loudly, drowning out _Bare Necessities_ , which is still playing in the background. This topic is one they have had countless times throughout their friendship. She smirks at Lydia.

“Fine. I concede to that. Which princess am I?”

“Hmmm… I know Stiles sometimes calls you Princess Katniss but she is not a princess and I know you favor your Chinese daggers over your bow any day. So I think you have the skin of Snow White but the moral compass of Pocahontas coupled with the fierce determination and weaponry of Mulan.”

“Well I’m flattered. Snow white is ehhh but Mulan and Pocahontas are totally bad ass. I’ll take it. Ummm… I think you have the intelligence and drive of Jane from Tarzan and Jasmine’s take no bullshit attitude, with a combination of Meredith and Ariel’s hair for color and shape but Rapunzel’s for length.”

“That’s an exaggeration. My hair is not that long. I’m also surprised you didn’t say Kuzko’s …”

“Have you seen your hair lately? When was the last time you cut it? It is so long it fully covers your chest!  
Also I would have said Kuzko but I didn’t want to inflate your ego more than it already is. I didn’t want it to go to your head.”

“It can’t go to my head if it’s true Allison.”

Lydia remarks raising her eyebrows at Allison and giving her the trademark “you know I am right” face. Allison and Lydia start cracking up together. Allison is the first to recover; she remarks with a joking voice.

“Sure… Okay Yzma.”

“Does that make you Kronk?”

“Obviously. We’d still be best friends, just villain best friends.”

“Well I’m glad I can count on you.”

“You can. You always can.”

Allison adds with a fondness in her voice and a genuine smile on her lips, completely serious with her remark. She glances over to Lydia, who turned to face forwards towards the road during their banter. Her eyes look wide like she is gazing far in the distance. She slowly as she returns her focus the dashboard of the car. She turns her head to Allison and smiles sweetly back.

“I know.”

Allison and Lydia both settle into their seats after that. As if that admittance on the strength of their friendship dissolved some tension they hadn’t acknowledged lingering in the car from the other night. Silence falls on them as they listen to Allison’s next song playing. Allison wastes no time as she begins to hum along to the catchy beat while opening up the car’s windows. Lydia finds herself grinning when Allison starts to belt out the chorus of _The Best Song Ever_ and Lydia just can’t help herself, she sings loudly with her. She puts her hand out her window as Allison raises the volume. They both dance in their seats and sing along on the top of their lungs. Lydia feels not a single care for how ridiculous she looks because she is with her best friend and that is just what best friends do. They bring out the weird in each other. When the song ends, Lydia and Allison exchange matching gleeful smiles. Lydia relaxes into her seat, feeling more at ease than she can ever remember and she knows it’s all because of Allison.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments or come chat with me on [tumblr](http://www.justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you liked this or part one or even the AU in general, stay tuned for a full fic that I've started writing!


End file.
